


Back Seat Driving

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Chat's Canon [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Twitch Chat, Voices au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Tommy was scared of the voices at first. But he slowly came to realize that the voices wanted to help him, or get a good laugh - it was sometimes hard to tell which one.-When Tommy is sent into exile, he begins to hear twitch chat and is thoroughly startled.
Series: Chat's Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082378
Comments: 19
Kudos: 400





	Back Seat Driving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diapason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/gifts).



Tommy was scared of the voices at first. But he slowly came to realize that the voices wanted to help him, or get a good laugh - it was sometimes hard to tell which one.

-

The words echoed faintly in his ears.

“The discs don’t matter, Tommy!”

_what does he mean the discs don’t matter?!_

When had Tubbo become so distant?

_Tubbo!_

How had their friendship become so strained without him noticing?

_You didn’t notice Wilbur until it was too late, why are you so surprised?_

He felt cold and numb.

Even the aching of his arms was barley even noticeable compared to the chaos that was his mind.

_Tommy villan arc?_

He didn’t _want_ to be the villain.

_Not Tubbo!_

He wanted to be with Tubbo.

_called it!!!!_

Had it been obvious that Tubbo wasn’t going to choose him?

Dream ordered him to take his armor off.

_not dream!_

The static in his ears must have been caused by the TNT.

_come on! fight back!_

It had to be.

And suddenly he was alone.

Alone with his thoughts.

_Villan Tommy pog?_

_corruption arc????_

Tommy found himself shouting into the coldness of the night. “I don’t want to be the villain!”

_@everyone wait! I think Tommy can hear us!!!_

His head was pounding.

_no way!_

He didn’t want to be the villain.

_cap_

He wanted to be able to be with Tubbo!

_not funny op_

He wanted to go _home_!

_what is that dolphin doing?_

Tommy didn’t want to _fight_ anymore.

_Tommy, Ik u prolly wont c this rn, cn u tell Amanda she’s a little ****?_

His pocket felt a little heavier.

“What the-?”

_@everyone - look! He’s receiving donos!_

Pulling out the new item in his pocket, he observed the shimmering purple diamond coin in his hand.

“Wh-Who’s Amanda?”

Looking around him, Tommy felt sick.

_I really appreciate your content, makes everything a little better with how the world is rn_

He was hearing voices?

_U suold name the dolfin Hegry_

His pocket was filling with purple coins.

_set up torches to prevent mobs from spawning!_

What was happening?!

_don’t stay - dream will find you!_

Tugging on his hair, Tommy exhaled heavily. “I-I’m hearing voices. I must be going insane.”

_Subscriber Only Chat has been turned on -_

_Slow Chat has been turned on -_

_Please respect Tommy’s boundaries, he is still a minor_

Silence filled the night air, only interrupted by Tommy’s own breaths.

_Ha! Noobs._

“What-?”

_sorry Tommy!_

Tommy fumbled for a rock, holding it up to the air. “Wh-Who are you people?”

_You should name the dolphin Henry_

Looking down at the purple diamonds in his hand, Tommy placed them on top of the crafting table.

_Mobs are going to spawn! Light up the place with torches!_

“What can I do with these?”

_I really enjoyed the stream today! I have to go now though, so take the last of my money!_

The items didn’t stack.

_place torches_

Placing one of the coins on each of the nine squares turned it into a shimmering purple sheet of paper.

_You need to place torches!_

“What can I do with this?” Tommy held up the paper in one hand, trying to observe it.

_Behind you!_

_CREEPER!_

Tommy jumped at the sudden warning, turning and stumbling backward a few steps, just out of lethal range for the creeper’s explosion.

_place torches!_

“What the ****?!”

_You need to place torches_

With trembling hands, Tommy quickly dropped the coins he had been observing as well as the paper.

_Torches_

“Y-Yeah, I got that you ****s, but I don’t have any coal.” Tommy shivered against the cold of the air.

_Go back! There’s some coal over there in the cave!_

Turning around in the dark it was difficult to see what they were talking about. “What cave?”

_Check the cave!_

Several of the voices chorused that there was coal in a cave, wherever that was.

_The cave has coal!_

With a sigh, Tommy took trembling steps back the way he had came. “What cave?”

_On your left!_

Turning, Tommy spotted a hole in the ground.

 _There_!

He was about to go down when he remembered. “I don’t have a pickaxe anymore. Dream blew my stuff up.”

_Make another one!_

Tommy sighed and moved over to a birch tree, slowly punching it.

_There’s trees all around that you could get wood from_

_“_ I can see that there’s trees here, I was just talking out loud.”

_Use the twitch coins!_

Holding several logs in his arms, Tommy looked back at the shimmering sheet of purple paper. “What? You mean the purple diamonds?”

_Yes! The Twitch coins!_

Placing the logs down beside the crafting bench, Tommy held up the coins and considered them in the moonlight. “What do they do?”

Another coin dropped into his pocket.

_Put the twitch coins in a furnace._

_You’ll be able to craft them in with other metals._

_It’s the same recipe as netherite scraps with gold._

“You didn’t answer my question,” Tommy huffed as he lifted his new wooden pickaxe. “What do they do?”

_Twitch coins help with ability scores._

Grumbling, Tommy mined away at stone, “I have no idea what that means. Ability score?”

_@purple_passion exactly! It’s why Techno’s ability scores are so high!_

Tommy froze. “What? Techno-?”

_@AnxeityInnit ew gross, a techno stan_

_Moderator has temporarily_banned @purple_passion - abide by the posted rules_

“D-Do you guys talk to Techno too?” Tommy held the cobblestone with numb fingers.

_Not all of us._

Tommy quickly fashioned a stone pickaxe and dug away at the coal. They had been right about the coal.

_Some of us._

With shaking hands, Tommy moved back to the crafting bench and made a stack of torches. “O-Okay.”

_Place the torches - it’ll keep the mobs from spawning!_

Tommy nodded, then looked down at the torches in his hand. “I only have a stack of torches, where should I place them?”

_You could always build walls or fences around the area to keep mobs out_

With a shudder, Tommy shook his head. “N-No. I don’t want to put up walls. That’s too much like-“ He cut himself off.

_Torches give off enough light that you only need one every 7_ ~~_blocks_ ~~ _meters_

Tommy nodded, moving to place the torches around.

_The light levels have to be above 7 for mobs to spawn_

It was less lonely even with just the voices.

_place em every 7_ ~~_blocks_ ~~ _meters_

And they seemed to want to help him.

_Thank you so much for providing such good entertainment, Tommy! Watching you always brightens my day!_

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad


End file.
